memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Alena Whitlock
Alena Whitlock, known under the alias Kojo Sledgehammer, is a female Human who is a computer hacker and a huge fan of Felicity Smoak, as she was inspired to become a hacktivist by Felicity since the latter's days in college, eventually becoming a member of the group known as Helix. Biography Early life After discovering Felicity Smoak's hack of the Department of Education, Alena was inspired to become a hacktivist, going under the alias "Kojo Sledgehammer". Member of Helix Alena joined a hacktivist group known as Helix. In late 2389, they hacked ECHELON, the SCIS's information-gathering program, drawing from it 8 petabytes of data, referring to it as "Pandora". After Alena noticed someone who appeared to be Felicity attempting to hack into Starfleet Intelligence, she contacted her via terminal message, offering her help. The two soon met in real life, Alena excited to meet her idol. She explained Felicity's inspiration to her, before handing her the USB flash drive known as "Pandora", hoping to not only exonerate her friend but to inspire her to return to her hacking roots. After Felicity used Pandora to uncover incriminating information on General J.G. Walker, Alena urged her to use Pandora's capabilities on a larger scale. Alena soon met with Felicity, who decided that she wished to join Helix. Joining Felicity and Team Arrow After freeing Cayden James, Alena noticed that his time in ARGUS had changed him. When Alena disagreed with his plans, Cayden attacked her. Alena would escape, and believed that Cayden was still in Corto Maltese. Alena would later break into Felicity's apartment to ask her for help. They would obtain a ghost mirror drive from Amnesiac, and would later go to the old Helix building in order to discover what Cayden was doing. However, Felicity and Alena were confronted by Black Siren and Cayden James, who was about to execute them if not for Team Arrow. However, Alena was shot during the conflict, and had to be brought to the hospital. Felicity would later visit Alena in the hospital, and when asked what Alena was going to do now, Alena said she was going to take some time to get some much needed perspective. Alena then asked that after, if she could join Felicity's startup, which Felicity accepted. Alena then gave Felicity her pitch, mass producing Felicity's bio-stimulant implant. Alena occasionally helps Team Arrow from the bunker with Felicity. Becoming CTO of Smoak Technologies Anti-Monitor Crisis She perished along with the rest of the multiverse when the Anti-Monitor used the Antimatter cannon to shoot out a destructive wave of antimatter that consumed all matter. Erased future After stealing Archer, Alena sold it to Galaxy One as part of a software licensing deal, however, Alena didn't realize Galaxy One was a cover for Eden Corps until they threatened to use Archer to find and kill everyone she loved unless she disappeared. In 2411, Felicity tracks down Alena and forces her to help them stop Eden Corps by freezing her bank accounts and "shredding" her passport. Personality Alena is a very friendly, cheerful individual with a sense of humor. She has great respect for others skilled in computer hacking, namely Cayden James and Felicity Smoak, her personal idol. Alena is strongly loyal to Helix and determined to change the world through its technological operations, even though it often leads into dubious territory. Her carefree personality is not broken even when being pursued by Spartan, as she quickly gets out of the situation, leaving the vigilante behind. However, Alena is serious and determined when it comes to protecting herself and her friends, as shown when rescuing Cayden. She even embodied an ends-justify-the-means attitude if the situation calls for it; Alena didn't mind killing (albeit accidentally) a corrupt A.R.G.U.S. agent who could lead Helix to Cayden's location, stating that he wasn't even an honest individual to begin with. Once Alena located Cayden, she quickly rushed to him, distraught, and worryingly tried to assure him that he's being rescued. Alena seemed to have some admiration for Team Arrow. When they tried to interfere in the mission to rescue Cayden, she avoided harming them since they were Felicity's friends; showing that while Alena isn't afraid to take drastic steps involving Helix, she doesn't believe in unnecessary violence or conflict. However, after realizing Cayden "snapped" during his imprisonment and vowed to destroy Star City, Alena was horrified and immediately joined Felicity and Team Arrow to stop him. Abilities *'Computer specialist/Master computer hacker:' Alena is a highly skilled computer specialist and hacker, so much that she was able to hack into the computers of the SCIS that had evidence to clear John Diggle of the crimes he (supposedly) committed and expose J.G. Walker as true culprit, she even managed to hack into the computers of the Arrowcave, despite the fact that it's firewalls were designed and programmed by Cisco Ramon, an accomplished scientist and engineer in his own right. Alena's computer skills rival those of Felicity Smoak's. Possible future abilities *'Skilled hand-to-hand combatant:' Alena is proven to have moderate skills in hand-to-hand combat. Appearances ''Arrow'' Season 5 *"Second Chances" *"Bratva" (text messages) *"Fighting Fire With Fire" *"Checkmate" *"Disbanded" *"Dangerous Liaisons" Season 6 *"Reversal" *"Thanksgiving" (mentioned) *"We Fall" (mentioned) *"All for Nothing" *"The Devil's Greatest Trick" Season 7 *"Inheritance" *"Spartan" *"Living Proof" *"You Have Saved This City" (flashforward) Category:Humans Category:Helix members Category:Doppelgängers Category:Alena Whitlock Category:Team Arrow members